Marshmallows and Roses
by commonerscoffeehost
Summary: The Host Club decides to go on a camping trip after the school year ends. Haruhi ends up being dragged along, but maybe she might have some fun.


Summer: the time to hang out with friends, forget everything you learned from the school year, and start projects assigned from school to do over the summer break. Most students would of course wait until the last week of break to start the project, but not Haruhi. Being the studious teen she was, she had finished the project the first week of summer break to get it out of the way. She had an entirely free summer planned ahead of her until the Host Club got involved.

Then again, when did they not get involved with her life? But this time, her entire first week summer was gone because of them. It's not like she could have avoided them anyways since they know where she lives. The honor student had a feeling they'd get involved, but not to the point of where she'd be leaving her home for a _week._

The Hosts of the Ouran academy were going on a camping trip.

Fantastic…

It all started on the last day of school. Haruhi was busy walking down the hallways of the academy where students flooded the hallways like April showers, they were trying to get home as quickly as possible, just like the brunette. Alas, she was not quick enough, for a certain set of brothers grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into music room number three.

"Hey! Lemme go! I need to start the project befo-" The girl was then quickly cut off by the chuckling brothers.

"Geez, Haruhi."

"Calm down, we were just going to tell you about Host Club business." Hikaru said after his twin, Kaoru.

Being completely oblivious to the situation at hand, Haruhi shot a rather confused look towards the brothers. _Just what is going on?_ The thought kept going through her mind on repeat as Hikaru and Kaoru practically purred in amusement to her confusion. Then, almost like her mind was being read, a raven-haired boy answered her question.

"The Host Club will be taking a week long camping trip as a reward to all of our hard work to please the ladies of the Ouran academy." Kyoya answered.

The source of his voice came from a nearby table, not too far away from where Haruhi was standing. It almost made the girl want to jump, but this happened so often that she had come accustomed to it.

"A reward…? Wait, something seems fishy." Haruhi said, which was more to herself than to anyone else.

"Why would we spend it camping if we could just go to the beach?"

"Well," Kaoru said. "That's what Hikaru and I were thinking."

"But then Kyoya-Senpai said he didn't want you vomiting from too much seafood…again."

And in that moment, Haruhi felt red hot anger rise to her cheeks. Kyoya is a jerk, even when he's not talking to anyone directly. This was, again, a normal thing for Kyoya to do, but this was ridiculous.

"You don't have to blurt it out loud." She snapped and clenched her fists.

Right as Haruhi was about to glare at Kyoya, a small blonde-haired senior ran past the honor student. A wide smile was on his face, which was then proceeded by a very childish giggle.

"Haru-chan~! Don't be upset, this could be a lot of fun," said Mitsukuni as he tugged at Fujioka's sleeve.

"Takashi and I do this all the time! I promise we'll try and make it fun for you!" he added with his smile getting wider (if that was even possible).

Haruhi gave a sigh and used her free hand to rub at her eyes, an action that rarely took place. Most of the time it was just an irritated look upon her pale and flawless face, unfortunately, today was a rather irritating day. As she was beginning to look back up from her hand, the sound of pitter-patter of feet against the soft pink tiles came towards Haruhi. Oh boy, another blonde boy. The _less_ likeable one, Tamaki.

"Haruhiiiiiiii!" He chirped as he ran towards this girl, his arms spread out wide to give her a rib-crushing embrace.

Not wanting to be hugged, let alone touched by Tamaki, Haruhi stepped a few strides away from his preset route. The action caused the upperclassmen to run face-first into a pink wall; this made the twins get a good laugh.

"Nice one, Haruhi!" The Hitachiins said between laughs.

Suoh, on the other hand, was _not_ laughing.

"Why would you do that?! I could've broken something!" Suoh exclaimed as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Tamaki, your thick skull couldn't have been broken _that_ easily." Kyoya interjected in a completely emotionless tone.

Hikaru and Kaoru lost it. They were practically rolling on the cold tiled floor from laughing so hard, they were almost in tears. Scratch the almost, they _were_ in tears

"HEY!"

Unamused by the whole situation, Haruhi looked at Tamaki with her head cocked to the side.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have tried to hug you without warning." Tamaki scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh! Did Kyoya tell you about the camping trip?"

Haruhi nodded in response and turned to look at Kyoya. _It would have been nice if I had been notified earlier_ the brunette thought as she turned to face Tamaki once again.

"Ah, good! You better start packing, we'll be by your apartment at ten o'clock this Saturday, be ready!" He said, seeming to sound better than he did when he hit his face into the wall.

"S-Saturday!? But the summer proje-"

"With your intelligence and hard work, you'll be done with the project before we pick you up! Remember, ten in the morning!"


End file.
